The Stress and Families Project was begun to discover ways in which mental health services can more effectively prevent and treat depression in women, and ways in which the children of depressed women can be helped. An intensive field study of low-income mothers and their children found that life stress was highly associated with the experience of depressive symptoms, and that maternal stress and maternal depressive symptoms took a toll on mother-child interactions. The experience of the respondents with mental health services was intensively explored, and several shortcomings of existing services and existing service integration were found. Information has also been gathered on exemplary programs which already target services to low-income mothers and their children. In the remaining year of the grant period the original respondents of the study will be consulted about an array of existing and proposed services using the A VICTORY model developed by Howard Davis, to assist in the development of outstanding service projects for this group. A small conference will draw experts together in January, 1980, to produce a set of policy and practice recommendations together with an action plan specifying constituencies which must be mobilized and strategies which must be followed to achieve these goals.